Wallmaker
by Bladeon
Summary: Sam is a Wallmaker, no doubt, but how will this affect his life and future, and when the Abhorsen and the Abhorsen-in-waiting are captured its up to Sam and his cat mogget to save themrnDisclaimer:-I do not own any of the characters or the Old Kingdom the
1. A Binding Checked

Lirael flexed her new hand. This was the third one in the last 3 months, a recent uprising free magic constructs had dispersed the key Charter marks in the hand making it useless lump of metal.

"Thanks Sam" She said, still wiggling her shining fingers. It didn't matter how many new hand she got, a new magical hand was hard to get used to.

"No problem" Sam replied, beaming. Sam was the one and only heir to the Wallmakers, a group of people with magical blood that created the Wall the border between the Old Kingdom and Ancelstierre. "After doing it a thousand times, it's easy" he chuckled, this lightened Lirael's heart a bit as she walked out of the room navigating the hallways of the palace towards her room. Upon getting there she took out a small soapstone dog and held it in her hands, bringing memories flooding back. She remembered when she had inadvertently summoned the Disreputable Dog who turned out to be Kibeth, who bit off Lirael's hand to save her from Orranis, The Destroyer, when she broke him over a year ago. The memory made Lirael shiver. She picked up her bells and the re-made Nehima, the original being destroyed at Orranis' breaking. It still bore the same inscription but with a slight modification

_The Clayr Saw me_

_The Wallmakers made me_

_My sister broke the destroyer_

Lirael smiled as she saw this and walked to the paper wing hanger to meet Sabriel, Lirael's older half-sister, and fly to Edge to check on Orranis' bindings. This was probably an unnecessary trip but the recent uprising of free magic constructs was unnerving.

Sabriel climbed into the paperwing, Lirael following. Sabriel was the Abhorsen and Lirael the Abhorsen-in-waiting but they where most likely of equal power. The previous year Lirael had walked to Ninth Gate, a feat few had achieved, to see the beginning. Lirael saw herself more as another Abhorsen than the Abhorsen-in-waiting, the '-in-waiting' part more of a formality than a status. Sabriel flew the paperwing to edge, her short black hair tickling Lirael's face. There was a force field around the hill that only an uncorrupted Charter Mage could pass through, kept in force by the seven Charter Stones that stood around the hill on which nothing grew. None of the Charter Stones were broken, that was a good sign. They landed and Sabriel muttered the charter marks to open a hole in the force field just large enough for one person to pass through. They passed through hole and Lirael glanced back to see the glowing Charter marks flow over the gap they had made. Sam had created a device to see what materials the earth below contained; Sabriel pulled this out and put it in the ground reading the display, "All there!" she called "lets fly home!" Lirael waited for Sabriel and opened the force field, slowly the walked to the paperwing, they weren't in any hurry. Sabriel and Lirael climbed into the paperwing and Sabriel whistled a mark to get the paperwing in the air, the marks glowed and they moved slowly. Suddenly, they stopped and the Charter marks flowing around the faded into a very dull state, unusual for something of that nature. Sabriel and Lirael jumped out of the paperwing drawing both sword and bell, Lirael drawing Kibeth and Sabriel Sareneth, they had practised with this combination and it worked well. The metallic stench that came toward them was the first sign of a Free magic construct. Out of the dense undergrowth a flurry of leaves flew, followed by a dark grey creature with massive claws and dark fires in the place of eyes, "a Hish" Lirael breathed, this was only the second Hish she had seen in a year even with the outbreak. Sabriel took out a small, metal bottle and looked at Lirael, who returned her look and they nodded. Sabriel began forming the first binding marks in her head and forced the master mark along the blade slashing the Hish across the waist she launched the mark off the blade and into the Hish. the Hish thrashed as its flesh hardened from the wound travelling along it body and head until it became a distorted statue that Lirael forced another Charter attack into the Hish forming into a column of white light. Finally the two mages said the same spell at the same time to shrink the shining Hish small enough into the bottle.


	2. Forces Kidnapped

Sabriel pocketed the newly bound Hish and headed back to the paperwing. Sabriel was almost there when a blinding flash of light hit Sabriel. Lirael drew Saraneth and looked for the attacker when another flash of light hit Lirael.  
At home Sam was working on a model of the Abhorsen's house trying to make the current of the mini Ratterlin split. He had created most of the Old Kingdom but couldn't make the current split in two round the island that the house sat on. Sam did these things when there was little else to do. After searching for hours through the books in library Sam gave up. He went back to the castle to meet his mum and aunt who should be back by now. After meandering through the streets of Belisaere back to the castle Sam had the strange feeling that something wasn't right but pushed it to the back of his mind. Sam reached the castle and went to the study to meet his mother and aunt but only Ellemere was there holding a small hawk in her hands and a sad look upon her face. Ellemere said a Charter mark and the hawk spoke "we are sorry to inform you that the Abhorsen and the Abhorsen-in-waiting are…are dead." Ellemere cut it of there and spoke

"They found the paperwing near Edge by The Destroyer's place there was no sign of struggle," Sam slumped down onto a chair, stunned.

"Dead?" he repeated,

"Yes"

Sam was stunned by this revelation, _how could this happen? _He thought, _they can't die? Surely, this isn't happening. _Sam slowly stood up and walked to the tower were he would sit and think. Upon reaching the tower Sam found a small white cat sitting in the chair. "oh, hello Mogget" Sam sighed

"Why so glum, young prince?" Mogget inquired

"Haven't you heard, Mogget, Sabriel and Lirael are…dead"

"You silly prince" Mogget said "The Abhorsen is not dead!"

"What!"

"Sabriel and Lirael are protected by forces beyond our understanding or control, Sabriel cannot die until there is one sufficiently skilled enough to take her place thus Lirael at the least is not dead and I doubt that the Abhorsen is dead without you feeling it"

"I felt something strange earlier. Was that it?"

"It depends,"

"On what"

"What kind of feeling it was"

"Well it was as if something was going wrong somewhere"

"Well than that's not it!"

"It's not!"

"No, if the Abhorsen had died you would've felt a great sadness upon you immediately"

"But what of my strange feeling"

"You were most likely hungry, now I must sleep" Ranna, the small bell round its neck, tinkled gently and Sam yawned "Yes, so must I, I think"


	3. A Prophetic Dream

Sam tossed and turned as he slept, vivid images flashing through his mind. He saw Sabriel and Lirael but not their surroundings. He saw a pillar of light. He saw Mogget. _Mogget?_ He thought, suddenly the images came flowing together and he was standing in a room so dark that the shining man in front of him didn't even light it up "who are you?" he tried to say but nothing came out of his mouth. "Silence Sam Wallmaker" the voice was a low booming one, but oddly soothing "You will see in time" it waved a hand and he saw Sabriel and Lirael hanging by nothing "Mother! Lirael!" but again nothing came out. "Your destiny has been intertwined with that of Yrael's" he waved the hand and a small white cat appeared with a miniature Ranna tied to a red collar. "The one known as Mogget."

Sam thought about the dream carefully. Was it just a dream? Or was it something more? Sabriel and Lirael had gone missing but not dead and Mogget was Yrael, yet this seemed too real for it to be a coincidence. Sam walked around the castle looking for his father Touchstone, the king. He found him in the guardroom teaching the new recruits protective magic and sharp shooting skills. "You hold the bow like this and look down the shaft of the arrow like this," suddenly he let go of arrow and it whistled into a hanging dummy, making it swing violently. "Father!" Sam cried

"Sam!" Touchstone said, surprised "what are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you," he glanced around "in private"

"Ok" Touchstone turned to his guards and said, "remember what I told you, and practise with corked arrows and that shield spell"

"Thank you"

Sam and his father walked through the private gardens alone "now, what did you want to say?"

"I had a dream"

"Well that's not unusual!"

"Yes, but my dream was…urm…different than usual"

"Different how?" Sam recounted the dream to his father with every detail he could remember. "Interesting" Touchstone murmured, "This could be a 'Prophetic Dream'"

"A what?"

"A 'Prophetic Dream' is when you see something that has yet to happen or you see a solution to problem"

"Like the Clayr?"

"Yes, a bit, but the Clayr do it regularly. For anyone else, it is very rare, I have only ever heard of it in books, old books, before Kerrigor went on his rampage."

"Thank you father, I appreciate it."

Sam wondered about this Prophetic Dream, as his father called it, and considered talking to Mogget about it, but decided against it. Instead, he decided to spell the guard captain's new sword, his previous one being snapped by a misplaced spell of one of the trainee guards while he was sparring with another guard, a series of coincidences caused it. Sam had obtained a book recording almost every know Charter mark and its purpose. It had four thousand two hundred and four pages so it would be impossible to read it all and remember it. Sam was flicking through this book searching for a particular mark to add to the spell when a small meow distracted him and he lost the spell held in his mind. "Mogge…" he began to say but stopped when he saw, instead of a white cat, a black one standing there, "Hello kitty" Sam cooed "Hello, Abhorsen's son" the cat replied.

"What!" Sam was surprised

"Have a guess" Sam scrutinised the cat and saw that it wore a red band and a miniature Ranna round its neck, "are you Kerrigor?" Sam ventured

"Well done, Wallmaker"

"How do you…wha?"

"I know much of you and your doings"

"But how did you get out?"

"Do not worry about your safety, I cannot remove this collar and if I do a will be thrown far into death, beyond the Ninth Gate."

"So you won't try to kill me?

"No, but to ease your fears I will tell you of a force that has been tugging at my form, it must be very powerful to compromise this ancient binding and go through to my Free Magic form,"

"And this force is?"

"I do not know but it appears to be taking Free Magic beings and bending them to its will. That is all I have to say"

"Wait, Kerrigor" but the cat was gone.

This revelation shocked Sam, not that a force was rampaging through the land, but that of Kerrigor's warning and information. He decided to talk to Mogget since the dream form had told him that his and the cat's destiny were intertwined. "Mogget?" Sam called round the room "Mogget!"

"Yes Prince Sameth" Mogget appeared next to Sam without him noticing.

"Ah! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Mogget said innocently

"Hmm…I have to talk to you"

"About a dream?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"This cat form has its advantages"

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Anyway, so a shining figure said that yours and mine destiny are intertwined?"

"Yes, and don't change the subject"

"Well it appears that another force has sprouted from the depths and is attempting to take over the world. As usual" The cat rolled its green eyes

"Should we stop it?"

"Do you learn nothing ignorant prince!" Mogget insulted "prophetic dreams do not come to any person that they feel like. If it wasn't urgent the Clayr would've seen this and told the King. Let us prepare!"


	4. Preparations

Sam restarted re-spelling the sword that he was now 'borrowing' off the Captain, while Mogget, well, Mogget lay on Sam's chair while he was spelling the sword, suggesting marks that Sam thought were silly but included them anyway. After he was done with sword that was now spelled for binding, breaking, producing fire (Mogget's suggestion), eating through dead flesh, and was protected against free magic amongst other things, Sam started formulating a plan to be allowed on this mission without his family knowing. Little under two years ago he escaped by using a Sam-sending in his room, it was soon found out so he couldn't use that again. Sam thought for a while in his room when he realised, he was twenty-three he could go anyway, parental permission or not. After a quick trip down to the kitchens to pick up some sandwiches and putting them in a magical bag that had four times as much space than any ordinary bag its size. He zipped to his room to pick up Mogget and the sword. He decided to take some arrows and the pan pipes that Lirael had gave him. "Off we go Mogget!" Sam cheered as they walked out of the castle gate, "where to now?" there was a muffled chuckle from the recesses of the bag and the cat poked his head out of bag, "where else? But north?"

"North? Why north?" Sam inquired.

"North, my young prince is a chaotic place that even I know little about. It is ruled by free magic and lords of the elements that reside in it"

"But what makes you think that it is north?"

"I would say that your mind is a sieve! But that would be an insult to respectable sieves everywhere, you heard Kerrigor! He may be trickster, but he didn't need to lie! A free magic beings being herded for who knows what purpose! This is the work of ancient, deadly magic, before the Charter that you foolishly think is endless; the Charter is a mere extension of the free magics' power! This is something beyond comprehension that only the great Charters can solve!" Mogget took a breath, "as I am one of them"

"You're a Charter?"

"Yes, although I didn't agree to the binding of free magic, I am a Charter"

Sam walked into town under a glamour spell; he didn't need anybody recognising him now, and bought a fast horse to take him north. "north, north as far as you can go, you'll know when you get there" Mogget had said, who was asleep in the rucksack. So Sam did, heading towards the Clayr Glacier as fast as he could. Since the re-binding of Orranis, necromancers had gone into disincline, they're hopes destroyed, so Sam had few worries about his trip.


End file.
